


Gonna Make you Sweat

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80





	Gonna Make you Sweat

You finish your last sit-up and grab your water bottle. A masculine grunt from behind you gets your attention. Your eyes are met with a glorious sight. Not even a few steps away is Tom Hiddleston doing arms curls. You can’t help but stare as the toned muscles in his arms flex with every movement, sweat dripping down his chest. You instantly feel the wetness pool between your legs. He looks up at you and smiles.

“Hello darling, do you need help with something?”

Shit, he caught you staring. Oh yes, there was definitely an ache he could help you with.

“I’m so sorry, I was just impressed with your form." Fucking idiot, who says that?

He smiles and laughs "ehehehe, well, I’m almost done here, want to work out together?’

Does a bear shit in the woods?

"I’d love to.”

He puts the dumbbells away and walks with you to the yoga mats.

“Have you done yoga before?” he asks.

“A couple of times but I’m not very good.”

“Not to worry” he says “I’ll help you.”

He shows you how to do a couple of moves. You watch his fluid movements and wonder how his cock would feel as he pounds you into oblivion.

“See? It’s easy” he says, snapping you out of your daydream.

“I think I got it, but you may need to put me in the correct positions” you say with a wink.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll make sure you’re exactly where you need to be” he says with a growl.

He stands behind you, his rock hard cock noticeable in his sweats. His hands glide up your back and he slowly bends you over.

“That’s it” he says “right there. Now roll slowly back up.”

His hands move to your front and they brush up against your breasts as he helps you up.

“Beautiful darling. Very nice indeed” he says as he looks you up and down, his hands roaming all over your body.

You moan with pleasure as his hand finds the warmth between your legs.

“Ooooo, someone’s a little wet. Am I turning you on darling?” he asks as he continues to rub you.

“Mmmm, you have no idea.”

His other hand runs underneath your shirt and starts to massage one of your breasts. He pulls you closer to him, his cock pressing into your backside. Oh yes, the good Lord has definitely blessed him.

He leans in close to your ear, his voice deep with desire “Let’s get out of here and go somewhere a little more private” he rocks his hips forward making his intentions known “it’s time I make you sweat.”


End file.
